Hogwarts learns what Homestuck is
by CupCakeAlice
Summary: what happens when harry discovers cosplaying and broadway homestuck and homestuck over the summer?
1. Chapter 1

Humming a small tune to himself harry skipped down to the great hall on a beautiful April morning. Smiling harry recalled why today was so important! Today was April 13.

4:13! and while to most it would be just a normal Sunday morning, to him and several of his friends it is one of the most important days of the year. It was the 4th anniversary of the very first Homestuck update! Stopping by a suit of armor and looking at his reflection he made sure his outfit was precise.

Black T-shirt with the Leo symbol and green jacket? Check. Blue hat with hi horns? Check. Attached tail? Check. Efuuring looked just puurfect. Gigging at his own joke harry continued his happy humming of "Stuck this way". Continuing on his way to the great hall he started skipping and imagining how everyone would react to his Role-playing.

Stepping in front of the door he took one last deep breath and pushed the door open. Ignoring the shocked stares he made his way to his table.

"AHHHH!" jumping out of the harry just barley made it out of the way before hermione glomped him" harry! you read Homestuck too?!" getting over his shock quickly he took in her outfit. Whoa. " yeah I do.. but I can honestly say I never took you for a Roxy cosplayer." Hermione just giggled and nodded. "Yeah I just love her." I wanted to cosplay Latula but I am not radical enough to pull off her ahahaha"

Harry and Hermione just laughed and sat down next to each other and chatted about Homestuck. Ignoring the weird looks the students and the teachers were giving them they started to sing laugh and have a good time.

Hermione jumped onto the table and started to sing "Drinkin it down."

ast nite i partied a bit 2 hard  
its not quite comin back to me so far  
i walked as i slept, an i know itll sound bizarre  
oh, but its the end of the world

plz believe me  
theres scientific proof  
our fucking planets  
about to blow thru the roof  
theres just 1 thign  
that i think we should do  
pour some scotch on the rox, 4 me and for u

(liek on the rox  
like me  
like BODY SHOTZ)

R-O-X-Y  
we're gonna die  
so i;m drinking it down  
im drinkinit down

O-M-F-G  
its u an me  
and we're drinkin it down  
we;re drinking it down

now you know i/m not the type  
2 be unaware  
that gamez a recipe for danger  
but u just dont care

the batterwitch is real  
this aint no delusion  
im tryin 2 get the facts  
but shit is pretty confusin

ill blow up your computer  
if it comes to that  
ill appearify a book  
onto my fucking cat

do you get it jane  
THIS IS RED ALART  
fuck ur cute when youre ashamed  
but ths is NO TIME 2 FLIRT

last night i partied a bit too hard  
it's not quite coming back 2 me so far  
i walked as i slept, an i kno itll sound bizarre  
oh but its the end of the world

so grab a shot glass  
call up english an dirk  
if we;re 2 play that game  
we gotta make this work  
ill run that fucking file, but lets just face it  
the only way im doin it is CRUNK ASS SHWASTED

R-O-X-Y  
we're gonna die  
so im drinking it down  
im drinkin it down

O-M-F-G  
its u and me  
and we're drinking it down  
we;re drinking it down

R-O-X-Y  
wer gonna die  
so im drinkin it down  
drinking it down

O-M-F-G  
its u + me  
and we're drinking it down  
drinking it down

dirnking it dwon  
drinkin i t down

dirking it down  
drinking it down

which sent harry into a fit of giggles and the rest of the hall into shock. Just what the hell was wrong with granger and potter?

As hermione jumped off she pushed harry up" your turn potter!"

harry just laughed " I don't even know what to sing!" The doors to the great hall burst open as a black and purple haired boy walked in. he had large fake black glasses and a very weird long scarf thing. Looking harry right in the eyes he said "Wwatevver" musing came out of no where and he started dancing

which of course sent both harry and hermione into such big fits of giggles they both collapsed onto the floor. By now all of the teachers have gathered in the hall and are looking at students weirdly.

Professor migonigal walked up to them and game them weird looks. Granger, potter.. and weasley..? just what are you doing.

Harry just smiled up at her from his spot on the floor." we are cosplaying! Today is 4:13! so we are celebrating by dressing up in out favorite Homestuck characters! I am a male Nepeta, Hermione is Roxy and Ron is Eridan.

Wow.. I am really not sure where this came from... but I think its ok.. what do you guys think?


	2. im so sorryAN

To anyone who reads my story's...im so so so sorry but I don't think I will be able to continue writing any of my fan fiction... to much has been going on and I just don't feel like I can anymore..all of my story's are up for adoption if anyone wants them. Again. Im s unbelievably sorry.. I just cant do this anymore..so many family issues have sprouted up and now...


End file.
